40 Days and 40 Nights
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: Ron, harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Hermione and Ron have been dating for six months, and Hermione begins to teach Ron the muggle way to celebrate some holidays. Ron/Hermione *rated M for a reason*


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all

40 Days and 40 Nights

A/N- Takes place after Deathly Hallows, Snape is alive, yet her still dislikes Ron and Hermione, and the trio decided to go back to Hogwarts after the defeat of Voldemort. 

Chapter 1: Potions Class

"Ron! Ronald! We're going to be late for class!" Hermione was already halfway out of the great hall before Ron even responded. He stuffed the rest of his pancake in his mouth and stumbled after her. 

"Hermione!" He chocked out. Hermione put her hands on her hips squinting her eyes at him

"Yes?" Ron swallowed the rest of his pancake and smiled.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to remind you that I'm your boyfriend" Hermione blushed, even thought it had been about six months since they had begun dating, it still made her smile every time she thought of Ron as her boyfriend.

"Ron, I know you're my boyfriend" Ron smiled again and pulled Hermione flush against his chest. She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"If you know that, then why do you insist on never giving me a good morning kiss?"

"Why should I kiss you, when you constantly make me late for class because you want a 'good morning kiss?"' Ron feigned a shocked look, which made Hermione laugh out loud. Ron's face got serious and he ran his fingers threw her bushy brown hair.

"God, I love you, Hermione" she took a deep breath and put her arms around his neck.

"And I love you," He lowered his lips and soon they were kissing. Ron felt Hermione's hands in his hair. She had always loved his hair, she had later told him once they started dating. His hands drifted lower and lower until—

"Oh! My eyes!" Ron pulled back and stared at the infamous Draco Malfoy. Ron began to pull out his wand, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy" Ron almost dropped his wand in shock. Hermione never cursed. Never! Ron saw Draco's smirk leave his face.

"That's quite a mouth you've got on you, Granger! I hope you're putting it to good use, Weasley" Ron's face went red and he sprang at Draco. 

"You take that back!" Ron yelled as he put his arms around Draco's neck, chocking him. 

"Ron! Ron! Put him down! He's not worth it! Ronald Weasley, put him down this instant!" Ron threw Draco down to the ground and stuck his hands into his pocket, still breathing heavily. Draco laughed.

"She's got you whipped, Weasley"

"You'd better watch yourself, Malfoy" Ron muttered.

"Ron, let's go to class" Hermione grabbed his hand and after throwing one last look at Draco, Ron followed. Once they were out of earshot Hermione stopped and pulled Ron toward her. She pulled him down for kiss, which soon turned into something a bit more intense.

Hermione put her hands under his shirt, and was moving closer and closer to his crotch. She put her hand over him, and he instantly got hard under her touch. Ron leaned into her touch. She slowly pulled back, and Ron gave her a questioning look.

"Time to go to class, baby" Hermione said with a seductive smile. 

"You little witch! I save you from Malfoy and this is how you repay me?" He pointed at his pants, where his impressive bulge was clearly visible. 

"Ronald! What do you want? A quick shag before class? What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"I never said anything like that Hermione and you know that! I love you! I'd never take advantage of you like that"

But Hermione was no longer listening; she walked away without a glance at Ron. He groaned and walked after Hermione. 

"Potter, where are Granger and Weasley? Doing something illegal?" Snape snapped as he took roll. Harry shrugged he knew what his friends were up to, but he wasn't going to share it with Snape. 

"Hermione, I'm sorry, ok!" The door banged open and in walked an angry Hermione and an ever-stubborn Ron. 

"Oh, Shut up, Ronald!" Hermione said, a bit louder than necessary. It was obvious to all that the two were in another one of their infamous fights once more.

"Ah, a lovers quarrel?" Snape said with fake sympathy.

"Sorry professor" Hermione muttered taking her seat beside Harry.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for your tardiness and yelling in my class" The Gryffindor's grumbled. The door opened once more, Draco smiled at walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what is the reason for your tardiness?" Snape asked, as he sat at his desk, ready for some elaborate story.

"I had to take the long way to get here, because Granger was snogging Weasley's face off in the hall, and I was afraid I was going to lose my sight" Hermione felt herself redden. Harry tried to stifle laugh, and Hermione threw him a look.

"That's a valid reason. Please take your seat, Mr. Malfoy. Now, the rest of you will get in pairs and then we will begin" Ginny leapt up from her chair and grabbed Harry before Ron and Hermione could.

"I guess we're partners" Hermione nodded and chose a desk in the back of the class. "I'll get the supplies, ok?" 

"That's fine Ronald" Ron scrambled off with Harry to do their girlfriends bidding. Once Ron and Harry left, Ginny migrated towards Hermione.

"What did Ron do this time?" Hermione blushed remembering their latest argument.

"Oh, nothing. Just normal Ron stuff" Ginny nodded, she was used to her brother being a complete prat around Hermione. She'd witnessed it 7 years before they went out!

"Has he apologized yet?"

"Well, it's kind of my fault, I guess" Ginny looked shocked.

"How was it your fault?" Hermione blushed. Because she got her boyfriend hard and then went to class! 

"I don't know" Hermione said and smiled at Ginny, "But I'm sure we will be fine after class"

"If you say so" Ginny shrugged, and went to go help Harry find a place to sit. Ron brought the supplies to the table and sat down. Hermione still hadn't looked at him since the incident, and he was wondering how much shit he was in.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said those things about you"

Hermione turned to face him and took his hand in hers.

"No, it's my fault Ron, and I'm sorry" She kissed his cheek and turned back to face Professor Snape as he wrote down the instructions for the lab. She took off her Hogwarts robe and placed it on her chair. Ron felt himself get hard almost instantly. Hermione's breasts were teasing him, as they strained through her shirt. Hermione didn't seem to notice Ron's discomfort, as she loosened her tie, and unbuttoned her top button, giving him a wonderful view of her cleavage when she leaned over her work. He forced himself to not think about Hermione, but it was to no avail. 

"Ron, you cut the leaves, and I'll chop the stem" Ron nodded, to scared to trust his voice right now. He stood up and stared cutting the leaves. A few of them fell to the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione pointed to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" She bent over to pick them up, and Ron felt his mouth get dry. Hermione was wearing a red thong underneath those Hogwarts robes. Hermione never wore a thong unless they were going to do it. Ron felt himself get even harder. He groaned and Hermione smiled to herself. Her thank you plan was obviously working. 

She put the leaves on the table and took her seat next to Ron and he tried to remain as cool as he could. She noticed that he had strategically placed his robes over his crotch. 

She placed her hand on his thigh. Ron froze.

"If you will all take your seats, open your books to page 478 we will begin lecturing on the—"

Ron never heard the rest of the sentence, as Hermione's hand crept higher and higher until it was cupping his crotch. He snuck a glance over and saw Hermione's expression was giving away nothing. She moved his robe away and unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of his favorite Chudley Cannon boxers. He gasped, and turned it into a violent sneeze. Harry threw him an odd look, which Ron shook off. 

Hermione began moving her hand around his cock. Her pace was getting quicker and quicker as Ron got closer and closer to his release. She slowly moved her chair closer, and began to use both hands. Ron closed his eyes. He was sure his mouth was bleeding from biting his lip so he could force himself not to groan out loud. 

"Faster" he heard himself mutter as Hermione doubled her efforts. "I'm almost there— oh –" Ron came over Hermione's hands and his pants. He leaned back on the chair, not really believing what just happened. Hermione took her hand out of Ron's pants and licked her fingers, eyeing Ron the whole time. Ron felt himself get hard again. He thought of Snape in a naked and that did the trick. He was back to normal. Hermione cast a quick cleaning spell on Ron's pants and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Ron grasped her hand that was lying on the table.

"Yeah! But, Hermione, you didn't have to do that"

"Ron, if I want to give my boyfriend a hand job during class, then I'm going to do it" Ron held up his hands in defeat.

"Sounds great to me!" Hermione smiled. Ron placed a quick kiss on her lips. 

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, detention! No public displays of attention!" Harry and Ginny laughed the hardest out of everyone in class. Ron looked at Hermione worried she might try to fight it. But to his surprise she smiled at Snape and then turned to him

"If we got detention for that kiss, do you think we'd get expelled for that hand job?" 

A/N- Ok, I know that's short, but I've got plot coming next chapter. I just wanted to show the characters and stuff like that. Anyways, I hope to update by Thursday. Tell me what you think. This is my first M rated story. Thanks for reading. See you on Thursday. 


End file.
